Together In Hiding
by Foxmur
Summary: King Julien and Marlene have secretly been in a relationship for quite some time. Lately, Marlene's been overwhelmed with anxiety and depression, and it's about time the two finally speak about where their life will go in the future. Julene. Rated for explicit reasons. Assisted by Leonardo15. Completed.


Note: This is a rated M story, so it's meant to be mature, so anything "perverted" or "unusual" is only because I decided to have a little fun with the mature aspect of this story. This is a King Julien/Marlene story, and inside contains sexual actions between the two in a descriptive form. If that is not your thing, then do not continue. You have been warned. ~Foxmur..

"_Together In Hiding"_

_~A Penguins of Madagascar short_

_Marlene's _person of view-

"Marlene? I am being here my sweet."

I look towards the entrance of my home and I see Julien's shadow. I smile happily from us being able to have another night together. I almost never get to see him, and because we have to be secret about this, it's much harder to be together. But, I can't deny my feelings for him. I don't want anyone bothering our love. Not the other lemurs, not the other zoo residents, and _especially _not the penguins. I can't have my true romance with Julien be under an endless investigation. I couldn't ever let the penguins get involved. Ever. They would ruin my life.

"I'm waiting for you my king."

I love it when we do this. Almost every night for about six months we've been seeing each other. After so many attempts to become my boyfriend, I gave him a chance and, looking back at it, it was the smartest decision I'd ever made. He really isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. Some say he's selfish, or, probably too childish to maintain a relationship. But he's very very supportive, and from what I see, he loves me, and me only. He really doesn't seem like the one to cheat. Nor, does he seem like the one who wants me just for my body. He wants me for _me_, and that alone. He told me something about tonight being very special. Somewhat of being so special that he had to tell me even during when we have to hide our love. I'm very curious as to what it is. He's so sweet, and he cares about me. I _do _love him.

"Am I having da' permission to seeing such a beautiful woman?"

I giggle. He's such a man with compliments. Really, he wants me to be happy. He actually tries to be my boyfriend. He wants me to do whatever _I _think is best, and he wants me to control however we go or whatever we do. I mean sure, it kind of feels like he's giving me a big responsibility here, but in my opinion, I see it as something where he wants _me_ to decide where we go. Like I have a choice in this matter. He tells me he doesn't mind this secret relationship because he only wants to see the smile on my face. I love him.

"Of course you can, my king. I'd absolutely love for you to spend time with me. An entire day without the one I love really does seem like an eternity."

He laughs from the entrance, and his shadow comes closer. Close enough so that I can look up and see his regal lemur self, causing a strong blush out of me. Just everything about him makes me happy. I'm not sure what it is that the others aren't too sure about. He really is someone who wants to prove himself worthy of something.

"I truly am lucky to being within your presence, my angel."

I watch him get on his knees in front of me to match my height from sitting on the stone bed and bring his lips in front of mine. I try and kiss him, but he keeps himself a fair distance so I can't. Originally, he was pretty quick in the relationship based on what we did to express our love. Wanting to show it off to the world and do anything. But I couldn't let that happen. I knew of how quickly things could have gone to hell. I haven't told him _why_ I want it secret, but he tells me of how it's all okay because it's what I want, and he'll do anything and everything for me. I mean, I would love for us to go higher..but I just feel like if a _single_ person knows about us..we won't have the chance to be together any longer, and I can't manage that to be so.

From the beginning I never exactly wanted someone to make me happy. Any sadness I had I kept inside of me. Just so no one could find out. I felt like it was something only I should know and although I didn't know exactly what it was, I didn't want to talk about it. I thought I just missed someone, like, my family back in California. But that wasn't the case at all. In fact, I was happy to not be there any more. Plenty of guys there trying to just keep me for themselves and force me into a romance I'd never wanted to be in. But Julien is the reason that sadness went away. I didn't miss any one, but, I was lonely. Honestly, at the beginning, for when the guys came back from that one place..Madagascar..I was nervous, because a whole insertion of men just made it much more possible to bring in a possible relationship I'd be forced into.

In fact, when they got here, and Julien started flirting with me, I was a little unhappy because I just didn't trust him or, well, any one that way. I more likely wanted to be alone and not have the guys trying to get me to be there girlfriend every minute. Not that they have hit on me or anything, but I felt like if I got involved with another guy, it would be just like it was in California.

"_Girl doesn't know how to cooperate around 'er kind. Move her somewhere she'll be isolated from ANY other otters in any way. Can't let this type of thing happen again."_

Oh the memories..what hell they were to me.

"Marlene? Is everything being okay my love?"

See, Julien's different. He doesn't force me to love him, he doesn't force me to do what he says, he just asks. He asked me to give him one chance. Plus, he complimented me and wanted me to feel like there were good things about me other than being able to just do things to me. In fact, he hasn't ever done anything like that with me. Sexual-wise, I mean. The farthest we've ever gone are hugs and kisses. He likes to go very very slow, but to be honest, I'm ready to continue to the next level if he so feels ready. If I were to say I want to, but he doesn't, I know he would still do it just so I could get what I want. Outside of a relationship he seems very selfish, but when he's dating me, he doesn't want anything to be his. Except me. Any present or gift of royalty he has, he wants to give to me. Though..one thing I haven't seen him try is his crown. I wonder why, but, I love him, and nothing will change my opinion on that. He is the guy I've wanted. Whether I wanted one or not, he's _the one_. I so feel it and I don't want any one _but_ him.

Julien's arms go around me.

"Is something haunting your mind, Marlene? You seem to really being in thought. Please, talking for your king. He would love to hear your beautiful voice again. At least once. Dat' would meaning da' world to him. To me."

I smile at him and kiss him as he brings his face closer. Only one to last a second or so. I don't want him to think anything is wrong, either. I'm as happy as I can be. As long as no one finds out about us. I slowly whisper to him.

"I apologize for keeping my voice hidden, my king. Really, everything's okay now. All because I'm safe in your arms."

He gives off of a loving chuckle as I hug him back and snuggle my face into his chest. Might I say, quite the lemur.

"Well I will always protecting you, Marlene. From absolutely anything. It is meaning a lot to me dat' you would being safe, and if I learning about someone laying a _single_ lock of fur onto you, I will be getting _very _very mad, and defending you. You does not deserve to get hurt at all, because you are nothing but a holy angel. A holy angel who gives just a king the most of her love, which I am always to be feeling. Always."

I nod at him. Although I disbelieve that he's the strongest of anyone, I know what can happen if he were to get mad. He has quite the personality, and I love him for who he is. I don't hate him for who he is at all. It's what makes him special. I also don't want to give myself too much credit, but I feel like I make him happier, too. I'm unsure of what it's like when he's sad, but I'd rather not find out.

"I know, Julien. I trust you to keep me safe and I don't want to ever be out of your arms. I love you."

Another hint at us hiding. I hate to do it to him, but I think it's best. I just do. I can't control it. Well..maybe I can..but it's just that things are very difficult to think about at times. I don't _exactly_ know, but I just wish I had the courage to say that Skipper wouldn't do anything, because I just don't trust that thought. I don't feel like he'll let Julien and I be so. I just don't..

Julien's face becomes a frown.

"You _really_ are being in thought about stuff, lately. Telling your king, Marlene. Please. It is what he does as your boyfriend to making everything better. He loves you."

"I know Juli-"

".._I_ love you."

I want to say something but his eyes _really_ show how much care he has. He wants me to explain and he won't get mad at me. That anything that's on my mind, he'd try and fix. Some say it's hard to read a person, but you just have to look at their eyes. Read their eyes. At least for someone you love. What I notice is that he makes sure to fix his speech for me so he doesn't have to seem like such a great thing. What he tries to do is make _me_ the king of the zoo instead of him. Er- well..to make it more understandable..queen. I don't see myself wanting to go towards that way, but I know I want to be with him and do anything to be with him. Though, I'm starting to think he needs to speak _his_ mind, instead of just letting me always be right. Sure, it's fun to get what you want, but it starts to make you seem selfish and it also makes you wonder what would've happened if you tried someone else's idea instead.

"You are not keeping secrets, are you? I am knowing how badly you have been into thought, Marlene, and I am wanting to making it better for you by doesing anything dat' I can. Hearing you are in _any_ pain harms my heart as badly as it can being. I would doing anything just to seeing your smile once more. Don't you trusting me?"

I nod again. I hope now I'm not making him think that I don't, because I really do. With.._almost_..anything. If I told him the truth about why I'm keeping us in hiding, I feel that he would call me unwilling to be honest with everyone and be public about who I love. I'd absolutely love to be open and tell everyone about my experiences with him, but just the thought of getting separated by the penguins and put through another test from that 'Love-U-Later' device just sounds idiotically disturbing. I honestly have no intention in staying with Fred. Although that was a _long_ time ago, I still have that idea in mind. There are obviously plenty of other methods that they would try endlessly to change my love on Julien. They'd call me confused, or, desperate. But..that's not true. Julien is the _best_ thing that I have in my life now, and I'd rather pick him that my entire life.

"You are really worrying my heart, Marlene. At least responding with something. Are you sick? Does it hurting to talk? Do you not wanting to talk to me? Just tell me one thing dat' you would wanting and I shall doesing' it. Please."

I look up and kiss him, which causes his slight purr to come. Kissing is something that happens every day, really. We're a nightly couple. Whilst being secretive, we also keep it so in the way that we only meet in the night. If we meet during the day, I try the best that I can to not show I love Julien. As much as I'd love to, I'm always around the penguins when we come in contact with one-another, so I have to hide it. But Julien still gives me the looks during the day, which is quite difficult to hide the love for getting. If I weren't so afraid to tell the world, I know I'd run over and kiss him each time he looks at me. It proves to me that he does love me, but the only problem is that it makes me think that I don't love him as much as he loves me.

"I am taking it dat' you _do_ wanting me here."

I nod and give him another quick kiss.

"Of course I do, Julien. I've missed you from all of today. I..I've had a lot on your mind, you're right. But..I don't want to ruin our night together with it. I-"

"Ruining my night? Marlene, you are da' only thing making my night perfect. But I does not want to talk about things on your mind at da' moment. I wanting to taking you out to enjoying da' night, Marlene. We can talking as we walking. Is dat' okay?"

Another thing that's come to realization as I was with him. Outside of the zoo, I _used_ to go feral and attack quite everything. It reminds me to who I showed it upon, too. It brings out my _inner _emotions. Rage from things from so long ago, strong love that wants to be expressed _very_ strongly, or even extreme sadness that would result in depressive actions that would be inflicting self harm. I figured it as 'The Wild,' and it being completely free, where I wouldn't have to follow the rules any more, and go by 'Jungle law.' Out of the zoo is where that comes out, and the only reason now it ceased is because Julien proved to me it isn't as free as I thought it was. Stories about how Madagascar would be the place where I could roam free to do as I please. Here in New York, though, there are those buildings surrounding the park. People who walk in the park. I could get caught and put to sleep, or, hurt by someone. Or something. Run over by a car, or, something as such. It really not as wild as I thought it be, basically. So I can't just do as I please out there. I have to be just as careful as in the zoo.

"You are making your king worry, Marlene. I hoping you are to be knowing that.."

I look up to him and nod.

"I'm sorry Julien. I was just thinking about going out. About how I'm very thankful that you taught me how to go out without going insane. There's really no way I can repay you for it."

He gives a loving smile and laugh.

"Marlene, you are being mistaken. Out of da' zoo was not some crazy woman. It was being a beautiful girl who was to be letting out her inner thoughts. I knowing dat' you are a thinker, Marlene. I just do not wanting you to thinking _too_ much. Just relaxing and being happy. I am here with you as well. I will always being here. Dere' is nothing that can making me leave, Marlene, and dat' is because I am being too connected to you. But dat' is being something I wanting. Every second dat' I can with you."

I sigh. It's definitely hard to tell him we have to do this secret style.

I attempt at trying to think about it, but I feel my body getting pulled up and Julien's face coming straight in front of mine to a smile.

"No, Marlene. I am being here so we can be together, instead of you being alone and hiding in your head. We are to having a date, yes? Yes. Now let us going. You needing some air, my love. It will calming you down and making you relax."

I nod and Julien whispers.

"You worry too much, Marlene. Just being happy. For me. Your king. Your lover. Your boyfriend. I will being happy for you as well."

His warm laugh and interesting smile of wonder comes into place and it brings out my blush and giggle.

"Okay Julien. You're right. I'll try to be happy and stop thinking so much. At least while I'm with you."

He nods and starts walking me out of my home to the park. Honestly, he doesn't try very hard at trying to get something he wants, at least timely. But, he does use his speech to make someone agree to him. Somehow he bends his sentence to make me want to listen to anything he says. Usually he doesn't tell me what to do. But, lately, he's been having to ask me to do a few things that he wants so I can relax. It's just that the farther we progress in our relationship and the more we fall in love, the more likely someone will find out and separate us. Sometimes, during the day, when I'm by myself, I think quietly about him and I. Was it a mistake? I hate to think that, but I realize, too, that the larger my love for him augments, the more likely I'll have my heart break if I were to lose him. He tells me to enjoy the time we get, and he doesn't question why I ask we keep it this way.

Awkwardly enough, during the day, he's been a lot quieter, too. At least for the last week or two. He's been moving his parties to during the day when the humans come by so that he can make plenty of time for me during the night. But those parties he moved to earlier in the day have begun to cease, for some unusual reason, of which I haven't come together with yet. I haven't bothered attempting to go near Julien during the day, though, because I don't want to get caught and questioned. I love him and enjoy being in his embrace, but there are times that I don't want to be near him at all, because that moment that someone notices us in love, I know my heart will be crushed the second after. The thought races through my head every day, and once I fall asleep after the dates with Julien, I can get nightmares about it. About Julien and I being separated for quite some time. Forever, even. _Especially_ the one last night.

"_Julien? Where are you?"_

_I sit in a cage; Locked and small. I have absolutely no idea where I am, and I just don't feel safe. One minute I was with Julien and we were on a date, and the next I wake up and I'm in this cage. What the hell is going on? Why am I like this? Where is my king?_

"_Hello?"_

_The echo spreads along the entirety of the room and it sends chills down even my own spine. The air is cold, the ground around me is wet, and it's almost completely dark, with the only light as a bright white circle on my position in the cage. Am I going to get killed? Raped? Why am I the one getting kidnapped? Or, am I in a hostage situation? What the hell is going on?_

_I try and shake the cage so I can break free, but it doesn't budge. The cage itself must be glued, or, latched to the ground, because there's no evidence of shaking or movement in any form. I'm actually trapped here, and there's absolutely no way I can get out. I don't know what's going on, or, why I am the one here, but I know that if it were me in here, there would definitely be a reason._

"_It'll be okay, Marlene. Julien will save you. Just get a grip, girl. Be strong."_

_My breath is light and the sound of my own voice sounds from a third person perspective. It shakes around in my head and it feels like I'm getting possessed by that sentence alone. Haunted, maybe._

_I bring my paw to my face and as I feel liquid I bring it back into view. I look at my paw and see marks of tears, drool, blood, and..I don't want to even think about how that got there. What the hell happened to me? Why am I here? I know I'm not a whore, so why is this here on my face? No..wait..why the blood? Was I beaten? What the hell happened?_

"_Whoever you are..I've got a boyfriend! He'll kill you!"_

_The previous tears I noticed begin to form from my eyes again. I hear a disturbing laugh around me and it rests in the dark where I cannot see the whereabouts of where it came from; Even if it sounded like multiple voices. Along with that laugh, my voice changes to a fearful one and the tears begin to drag against my cheeks._

"_W-who are you? Wuh-why are you doing this to me? W-what did I do to deserve this?"_

_The laughing continues and even to me that sounds like a stupid question, almost as if I already know the answer to why I deserve to be here. Like I already know, but it's like I'm lying to myself. Like I'm trying to prove I deserve punishment for something I've done..but at the same time I just can't figure out what I did wrong._

_My voice shows fear, sadness, and anger in an awkward combination now._

"_Stop laughing at me! I don't know what I did, let me go! I don't deserve this harm! Julien!"_

"_Shut up you slut."_

_That voice..no..it can't be him..it just can't..I can't go through California again. Please dear God, don't do this to me.._

"_You just had to be in love with Julien. Skipper didn't like it and attempted to separate you both. But you just had to kill him. Went pretty insane as well. __¿Qué te pasó, Marlene?__Usted no es la misma chica que conocí en California.__ You've changed, __niña. You're so much different than that pathetic bitch you were at home. Que exige una pena, perra. You went too far, and you will respect me as your master, because you're nothing more than a slave who is in need of a beating. Just look at yourself, too. Cubierto de sangre. A violent whore, sí? I'm going to have fun with you. Just like I planned at home. Except now you can't escape. Oh, la diversión que me voy a tener con usted."_

_His cold laugh of evil beckon through my head and bring upon the utmost fears of my life. I know who he is, but I just can't give him a name..I don't want to..what he tried to do to me so long ago was just too much to remain happy about. This can't be real, no..please! I couldn't have killed anyone; Especially not Julien! The one that I love!_

"_PLEASE JULIEN, SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT HIM TO HURT ME!"_

"Marlene? Are you being okay?"

I shake my head for a second to try and come back into focus, but I realize that I have tears coming out of my eyes and I've hugged Julien unconsciously.

"Huh? What happened?"

His hold on me goes strong and he looks at me with his worrying eyes, which cause more of my tears to come without even realizing it.

"Talking to me, Marlene! We are being out of da' zoo. No one can hear us. Please. I hate to seeing you crying. You are thinking too much and it is very unhealthy, and I just wanting you to being okay. Please, calming down. Your king is here and he loves you and will never dying. No matter what he will doing what he can to making you happy, because he loves you."

I sigh and let my hug subside as I look him back and just stand there motionless.

"I'm sorry..it was another nightmare from last night..I..I don't know why they keep haunting me, but it was the worst one I could have..I..I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to talking about your feelings, Marlene. I am starting to questioning if you do not trusting me with your thoughts. You trust me with your love, but do you trusting me with your feelings? I am being your lover, da' person dat' is to be coming to seeing you every day. I want to knowing if you trust me, Marlene. I love you no matter what, but I can not letting dis' going on any longer. You needing to decide. Either stop thinking and enjoying your time with me, or telling your king everything in your mind. It is getting tiring and it is to be worrying your king during the day. He does not wanting you hurt."

"Julien, I know..but-"

"BUT nothing. I wanting you to making up your mind. I only getting like dis' because I love you and wanting you safe. To enjoying our love instead of fearing or thinking too much. I understanding it was a nightmare, but you have to trusting me at some time. It is getting too scary for me, and I do not wanting your sadness or fear to going too far. It is good to releasing your thoughts, Marlene. But..if you do not feeling ready to telling me..or if you do not wanting to telling to me at all..den' just try and forgetting about it until our date is over. Please. I wanting to making tonight very special for you, Marlene. Just trying."

I slowly nod and hug him again.

"I..I'll tell you..but..but I need some time to think about how to say it..I'll enjoy our date like you ask..and I'll tell you what's bothering me. But I just need a little to come up with exactly how I'm going to do it. I..I don't want you to be mad at me..because I love you, Julien."

His paws cup around my face and he looks me in the eyes with a smile.

"Marlene, I could never being mad at you. You are being too perfect to being mad at. I was only being worried, because you have been..acting a little of da' difference lately. But..I know dat' I have too..and I will not lying as it is a king's honour to be honest. Here and dere' you have to lie about some things but when it is coming to da' seriousness like our love, I will _never_ lie. Never."

I blush and kiss him. He does care for me quite a lot. The only time he gets a little bone-chilling with me, which is _very_ rare, is when he cares the most. He doesn't yell at me at all, either. He just speaks with a good tone to prove he is serious and wants what he wants. He isn't being selfish. He's caring about my safety and happiness. Trying to make my head stop crowding these strange emotions; even if he doesn't know of them exactly. He truly loves me and only wants me to be in love, and not feel any pain or distractions that could come to our love. Though, my problems aren't being with Julien, they're the things around us. But..I'll tell him that soon. I won't lie to him, since I've kept this up for long enough, and even I know it. Though, I'm still very very scared about what he'll say. How he'll react. What will happen after if I say it out loud. I got myself into it already, though, so I can't pull out. As much as I'd love NOT to tell him, I just can't keep hiding it. At least from him. As my lover, I _have_ to tell him everything.

"Since you are smiling I will not worrying about you thinking. But please, calming down with it a lot. It is not healthy, and you needing to have a free and happy mind to be thinking in da' happy ways, okay?"

I kiss him and giggle.

"That's fine, Julien. Thank you for being the person I can always count on and love. I'll certainly enjoy our date, and when It comes to the point where I have to tell you what's been on my mind, I'll be okay. I promise that I will tell you too. With all of my heart."

He nods and starts walking me again. I know that he really wants me happy and I will do so for him because we need to be together right now. In love. Not letting anything bother us and just be happy that we have each other; even if we are hiding. I know it'll be complete hell for me when I do have to tell him, but hopefully that won't be soon. But it is my fear, and I don't think Julien would be the one to make fun of me. The _last_ one to do that, actually. He doesn't think that anyone is stupid, either. He says that they're silly, because, hey, they are. It's a much more appropriate word to use and it doesn't seem hateful in any way. It's very possible that he knows exactly what he's doing as well.

"-and it always is proven to me dat' our love is true and I will never losing it. I loving you very much my beautiful woman."

"This 'beautiful woman' has a name, my king"

"Yes, but it is being so grand dat' even I as da' king am to be needing permission to saying it. Just giving your king da' allowance, and den' he will be speaking a name dat' da' Sky Spirits have invented to amazing da' world."

"Please feel free to say my name my king. From you, it feels so right to hear. I thought it was always casual before, but-"

"Nonsense! Coming on, Marlene-"

Just hearing him say my name makes me blush and giggle out of excitement. Generally, his voice possesses me, but when it gets to the point of him saying my name, I become completely smitten to him. When I hear it at a time like now when we're completely in love with each other not dealing with the world around us, it makes my heart soar through the sky and invisible tears drip down my eyes. At times it also puts me into self-thought about how much I love it, and not paying any attention to anything around me but him. Coming out into the park makes it so much better for me that I could just-

I feel Julien shake me slightly as we walk.

"Calming down Marlene..remembering..it is not as wild and free as you thought it could being. Dere' are people watching and dose' who could hurting you. I will not let dem' hurt you, but if you go wild, den' I could lose you and you could getting hurt without me there for you. It is not very safe as you thinking my love. Just relax and looking at me. You needing to calming down."

I look him in the eye and take my heart into the throw of a passionate kiss. Being in love with him is such a fantastic feeling and feeling our lips touch is a bonus. I'm not even joking when I say I love him. Many would probably assume I am, and probably find it an awkward joke coming from my mouth if I were to say it. But, it's not a joke. It's not. It's completely real and I'm in love with my Julien. Yes. My Julien. I know he's being loyal, and even though I'm a crazy bitch in my head, he still loves me and won't ever go. That can be a great thing, and a bad thing, too. Great, because I know I've found 'the one.' Bad, because then it could enhance the chance that someone will one day find out about us. Seriously, I'm getting extremely worried that soon Julien will want to either break up with me, or go public, and I'm not sure if that's too smart of an option. He pulls back and looks at me with his charming smile.

"You are really being of da' good kisser my love."

I just smile and blush as we continue walking. Every night is usually the same each time we go out. We always leave the zoo, and most always, we take a long stroll around the park. Once we risked going farther out into the city, but I almost got ran over, and Julien swore to me that he'd never put me in such a dangerous position again. But God, was that night fun. I felt almost as free willed as a human. Not that I went feral or anything, but instead, I just felt like I could do what I wanted under normal control, and not be held down by restrictions. Even though I love preforming for the humans and feel they keep us all under control, sometimes I just branch out and imagine a world that there are no humans. Where, instead, _we_ are the humans. Us animals. We all walk like them, talk like them, eat, sleep, drink, make decisions, do good, bad, normal, make differences, fall in love..things such as that. Except dogs, since, well, they for some reason don't speak like we do, and only find each of us an enemy or something to chew on. Really not the most dangerous creatures out there, but they are what make up the zoo animal replacements.

And then..there's one specific dream I had not too long ago. Or, what is a daydream? It doesn't matter. I'd been thinking about that type of lifestyle, and Julien wanted me and we were together and did what pretty much a human family looks like. In this world, we were still us, but we were able to be together, and by that I mean have some offspring. Children. It didn't last long enough for me to know what the kid would look like, but I was told that I in fact _was_ pregnant with Julien's child, and I was going to be a mommy. Though, the real fantasy of the dream was when Julien and I were alone, in bed, and making love. Although I couldn't feel it, I _knew_ I was having fun and was getting a lot of love. I watch Julien's paw lift up and point over to something by a tree, and I look.

"It is being a picnic. Maybe we can being together longer and making tonight being tasty with da' snacks?"

I frown. "But what if that's there for humans that are still here?"

He smiles and brings his paw down to hold mine. "Hey, dere' are not being any dere' right now, yes?"

"Yeah..but what if they come back? And, won't we get caught or in trouble?"

He shakes his head and still holds his smile. "Maybe, but I promising dat' if anything is to be possibly happening, we will getting out of dere' before we are to be getting caught and I will bringing you right home. Promise."

I hesitate a bit, but slowly nod and risk the chance, as he smiles and quickly walks me over to the blanket. It's funny because it's not the first time we've seen a picnic out at midnight. Except, this is the first time that it's actually been empty, and, surprisingly, there aren't any signs of humans nearby. Why in the world would there not be any humans here? Did they purposely leave the food out for us to eat? Or, is there even any in there? It doesn't matter. I'm just happy to be with my boyfriend. We sit down on the blanket which is next to a fairly large tree and Julien quickly goes for the basket after helping me sit down. I watch him in curiosity.

"Dere' is not being much..but it is being much better den' da' slop dat' da' humans are to be feeding us."

I actually don't mind the food we get. I appreciate getting something rather than nothing, but I do agree that it could be a lot better. I mean, compared to the penguins..no..I don't want to think about them right now.

"Some of dese' soft bread square thingys, da' crunchy brown loopy thingys, and some of dese' yellowy orangey snack things."

I giggle lightly because I love how unfamiliar with the food in America is. That's what makes me more interested to go to Madagascar. To taste a mango, and see just what is there. He gazes in and smiles wide.

"Ooooh! And dere' is being some of da' tasty juice in here, too!"

I watch him pull out a decent sized bottle of liquor. Most of it is gone, and there's only really enough drink in there to probably make you slightly drunk, at the very least. I gently pull the basket to me and see a lot of trash from things already eaten, so I was right when assuming the good stuff was already gone. 'Eh, better than nothing, I guess.

"Julien, these are pretzels."

I show off the bag of what he called 'crunchy loopy brown thingys.'

He smiles. "Thanking you for telling me. I had not known. I had seen den' some times in Madagascar from dose' humans holding it as da' snack, but I am not being able to read, so.."

He's sort of lying because he can read some. English isn't his first language, but he is great at it in speaking, for someone who I would say is new to the language. But, as I am the same, I can't read, either, so I don't make a big deal out of it. Not like I should, anyways.

"And this is a sandwich. And these are..uh..I'm not actually sure what they are. But they seem kind of nasty so I don't really think you should try 'em."

Probably some expired chips or something. Or, maybe the humans from before ate some and spit 'em out. But really, this basket is disgusting. I mean, the trash can is right over there, they could have gotten up and thrown it away. It doesn't matter. Humans will be humans.

"I wishing I could giving you da' much better food, Marlene. I meaning, I am being aloud to eating mangoes and bananas and oranges and plenty of da' other fruits, and all you getting is fish."

He places the sandwich in my paw and holds the other tight.

"You can eating it. I do not wanting to being greedy. Especially not to the one I love most."

He kisses my forehead and lifts my food paw up higher to my mouth. I look at it with a little disgust because it seems like it's been sitting there for some time, and I feel as though there may be worms or bugs in it. And humans think we like that in our food. No way.

"What is being wrong? Are you not hungry?"

I slightly shrug.

"I'm really appreciative for this, Julien, but I don't really think this is as good as it was a few hours ago."

He frowns a little but nods.

"Dat' is true. If only I could making it better for us. I wanting dis' date to being nice and lovely for us. Perfect."

I smile and shake my head. "Nothing is perfect, Julien. But I know I'm having a good time."

He chuckles and smiles again as he takes the sandwich back and throws it back into the basket.

"Nothing, Marlene? You are being perfect, because no one is being as gorgeous, spectacular, or even interesting as you. Certainly not myself, either."

A little of his egotistical self coming out, but he definitely is getting better with it. I blush a bit and grab the pretzel bag, which luckily doesn't seem bad, as it's been sealed from anything getting into it.

"You're sweet Julien..you know just what to say to make me smile."

"Hey, I trying my hardest for da' one I loving absolutely most."

I smile and kiss him as my paw brings the food up higher. He takes it from my paw lightly and gently pushes me to lay down, and opens it. "I wanting you to feeling like royalty, Marlene. Just relaxing and letting your king feed you. Dese'..spretalz are not being da' best thing in da' world, but I am glad to at least giving something."

I giggle a little and open my mouth.

"It's pretzels, not spretalz."

He chuckles and shrugs.

"Pretzels, spretalz, it is all being da' same difference."

He lifts a curl up from the bag and slowly brings it over to my mouth, and gently lifts it over and drops it into my mouth as I chew it, and he repeats the process with a wide smile until it'll be done, and I eat them just the same.

"Don't you want some, Julien?"

He shakes his head.

"Dis' dinner is being for you, Marlene. I am being your servant, wanting you to enjoying some meal."

He continues and I nod. I sometimes get this weird idea that I'll get really fat and not look good for him any more, and he'd leave me. Of course, I know that that isn't true, and we've talked about that already and he told me I could be the ugliest person in the world and he would still love me. Honestly, I find that a little untrue because what he saw in me in the beginning was my looks, but that sort of is how most relationships work. Even if you love someone's personality, you really do fall for them for looks. It's a natural thing. Then again, maybe not, since we're two completely different species fallen in love, but God, the Sky Spirits, or something up there must have made it so that we want to be together. Or, I'm just desperate for love. Though, I really don't think it's that option because I know for a fact I do love Julien. And it's not some sort of fairy tale thing or anything like that, it's just regularly normal, and I fell in love like you're supposed to. Slowly, and happily, instead of just jumping into the relationship. Of course, I hadn't really realized I'd love him until the time I went crazy, but that's not the point.

He gently pets my belly as he feeds me and I blush and proceed to eat more. Sometimes I don't get to think to myself when I'm with Julien, and most of the time, I prefer that, because my head feels much clearer and like I don't have to deal with so many problems flowing around inside. But, sometimes I like to think to myself, too, because it isn't too good to just be blank and only react to something. Instead, it's probably better if I instead do something with my mind. What was I talking about? I look to the side and watch Julien hold the bottle of liquor in his paw and I'm not too sure about the thought. I remember watching some movies or hearing some stories about a bottle being able to be broken, and then cut someone's throat. I mean, it's wrong that I would ever assume Julien would do that. But, my worries about things get to me, and how do I know he isn't involved with the penguins? Wait, what am I talking about? Why would I ever assume that? That doesn't even make any sense!

"Marlene, are you enjoying dem'? I wishing I could giving you something like grapes. Dese' pretzels are being very salty, from what I am knowing."

I nod, and gently push his paw away to stop feeding me, as the bag is pretty much empty now.

"Can I get some of that? I'm kind of thirsty, now that I think about it.."

It really isn't the best thing to have when you're thirsty, but I feel that maybe I'm a little dehydrated. Not really sure why. Julien nods and opens up the bottle and I look down it and see that there really isn't much left. Maybe a sip or two, at the most.

"You want to just go home, Julien?"

He frowns very deeply.

"But we have not been together long Marlene. I would really enjoying to being with you for da' very long time. I am sorry dat' dis' food is not being grand, and I wishing I could making it better so we both could dining on a nice dinner."

He sighs and looks away, and I frown too and hug him close.

"I want that too, but I'm having a good time Julien. I promise. I hadn't meant that I want the date to end. But maybe just go home, and see if I have anything there?"

He turns to me and blinks what to me seems like he was trying to make sure I didn't see him about to cry. He is a manly man, but disappointing me really isn't something he wants to do, in fact, is so harmful to him that it makes him really really sad. I kiss his cheek and he smiles a little.

"Yes. Let us going before we getting caught. Nothing here is being important anyways, except you. Dis' is a failure of a royal meal, but I knowing I will learning better of it. I promising tonight will still being meaningful to you and me. Promise."

I smile wider and nod.

"I believe you. But, hey, why not just make it last before it's all gone?"

I point to the nearly empty drink and he chuckles. I lift it up and gesture to the little bit at the bottom.

"Would you minding if we shared? I wanting to being able to tasting a little with you and knowing what it tasting like, since it has been very very long since I have had some."

I nod and smile as I lift it up and get ready to turn it over to just fall on our faces, but he quickly pulls me close and kisses me and before I know it his tongue is in my mouth. I blush deeply and let him do this as I slowly lean back and he kisses me more and grabs the drink from my paw and pours it onto our tongues so we kiss each other as we have the taste of it. It tastes salty and weird, but like I could continue to drink more, but before I know it it's already empty. Julien continues to gaze me in the eyes and play with my tongue as I unconsciously spread my legs a little and feel that urge in my body for him building. But we've never done it before, and I don't know if he'd be okay with it. Before it's too late, I quickly pull away and hug him, trying hard to not let my body want him and force it, and instincts wanting me to go feral again. Julien notices and he quickly nods and lifts me into his arms, dropping the drink to drop onto the grass and lightly crack. He nuzzles me and smiles as he starts to carry me home.

"Th-thank you Julien..I felt it getting really..I don't know, like I was going to go wild."

I really _really_ hope he doesn't know I was feeling horny. It's been happening _extremely_ often lately. I don't know if it's just the hunger for sexual pleasure, or the need for him to make love to me and make me his mate. I'm sick and tired of all of this hiding, and I honestly _need _this to stop. Not my relationship, _hell_ no. I'm talking about this hiding. I want it to end so badly but I'm just so scared to be taken away from Julien. I don't want to ever leave him. I don't know what I'd do without him. I mean, I know I somehow survive in the day, but that's because I _know_ he'll be at my rescue each night, and be with me forever. Of course, not exactly _forever_ because each day we have to be so apart and hiding from each other, but I mean that I know he loves me, and I know I love him. I want him. I need him. He really is everything in a man I'd ever want. I really don't feel like any girl is as lucky as I am. I don't.

"Shh shh Marlene..it is going to being okay. Do not crying. I promising, we are going to your home and we will being together until just before da' sunrise. And we will having tomorrow, and every night after. But..we are needing to be talking about something dat' has been onto my mind. It will not changing anything, but it has..we will speaking when we are home."

I can't believe I hadn't realized I was crying again. Was it out of love for him? Or fear about getting caught? I'm only so afraid of getting caught because we'll get separated! Wait, I think I've already told myself this a thousand times. But, how have I not been caught yet? Or, have I already been caught and the penguins are gaming with me? Did I already think this earlier tonight? I can't remember. But, I do know that Julien said "When we are home." What does he mean by that? My house? Or, is he saying our house? I'm confused, because it really does sound like he intended it like that, but I don't know if he forgot the "your" or if he means he wants to live with me. Why am I freaking out so much about it? It's supposed to be a good thing! I mean, of course, there's a riskier chance that him and I would get caught, so it's not the best thing. He wipes my tears that still fall.

"Shhh..we are being back in da' zoo. No one is being around so dey' must be of sleeping. I do not wanting anyone awake, because I wanting to being in private when we are to be talking."

I nod and cover my mouth and slow down with the crying. I'm really nervous about what he wants to talk about. Is he going to break up with me? I really _really_ hope not. But, maybe I've been so secretive about my thoughts and feeling and he's had enough and maybe he doesn't love me anymore. C'mon Marlene, stop acting like this. Get it together. You just need to calm down, and not assume the worst like you usually do. Now maybe I'm getting a little too down now, but I shouldn't. If he's stuck with me for this long, then he's not going to break up with me. Or is he? Shut up, and just wait to see what happens. You love him, but if you lose him, at least you won't have to stress about the penguins doing things to you. He kisses my forehead and I blush deeply and feel my heart beat heavily in need of his love. He gently sets me down and gets to his knees and offers his paws to help me climb the gate.

"Th..thank you Julien. I love you."

"You are being very welcome Marlene. Dese' gates are to be getting very annoying to climbing over, and-"

I lose track of what he's saying as I climb up and head over and he just follows as he got bored of what he was talking about. He and I walk into my little den, and he holds me close.

"Now Marlene..can we be talking about something? It is very important."

I gulp and widen my eyes and my heart continues beating rapidly, but I slowly nod.

"W-what is it you w-wanna' talk about, J-Julien?"

He sighs and sits me down on my bed with him and holds me close and whispers.

"Marlene.."

I immediately start to cry again and look him in the eyes.

"You're b-breaking up with me, aren't you?"

He frowns but shakes his head and starts to laugh.

"Why would I be doing that, Marlene? I loving you! Dat' is being nowhere near what I wanted to talking about! Hahah!"

He kisses my face all over and tries to make the tears go away and I smile that he's not but still am worried about what it is he could want to talk about. If he's not breaking up with me, what the hell is it he wants to talk about? I'm so scared and I don't know what else it could be. Is it something good? Is it something bad? Is he leaving but not breaking up with me? Has he been cheating on me? Is he confused about his love? Does he want to go farther? Does he want to slow down? Do I look funny? Am I crying too much? Is there something wrong with me? Well, that's pretty obvious, but is there something very specific about me that he hates?

"Marlene..I have to been thinking a lot..and..I really, really loving you.."

He looks me in the eyes and holds me close and lifts me up into his lap and has my legs wrap around his waist and I gaze in his eyes and he stares right back. I blush a little because I can feel his man parts. His sheath. Is this what he's going to do? Tease me because he knows I'm dying for love, and he wants to make fun of me for being this way? Does he want to give me what I want? Or is he going to say that he's never going to do this with me? What is it?

"But.."

"But what?"

He sighs a little and pets the back of my head.

"But I have been very, very worried for you Marlene. You told me that you were going to telling me about what has been on your mind..and I really, really wanting to know. I knowing that I probably asking much of you, but dis' is da' most important thing to me now. You. Your feelings. I am very worried, and I just wanting to making you smile, Marlene."

I sigh in relief that it wasn't something extremely serious, even though it kind of is at the same time. I don't even realize I'm still crying. I realize now thought that when I'm alone, or near my friends, I don't really show my emotions, and I kind of prefer not to. I love to just help out and put everyone first and give off a smile, even though inside I was extremely depressed and lonely. But, with Julien, he wants me to be put first instead of everyone else. I could help him with so much, but he wants to always help me and make me happy. I probably already have thought this tonight, but I don't give a damn anymore.

"..do you really want to know?"

He nods strongly and smiles through his sad look.

"Yes Marlene. Please..don't feeling afraid to telling me. I swearing on every bit of possible swear that I _will not _leaving you. Swearing."

I wipe my tears and nod but I'm still afraid that he'll leave me.

"It's stupid.."

He shakes his head.

"No _it is _not. It is being smart. I wanting to knowing. Please. Telling me..please.."

I look in his eyes again and feel that sense of evil inside me and like I've done so much harm to him. Like I've seriously done something so evil and unforgivable and like I'm unworthy of any love. I'm so afraid to lose him and I'm pretty sure I will. Why did I have to be so in love? Why did it have to be you, Julien? Why couldn't you just be Skipper, and I wouldn't have to worry so much about losing you? No, no, don't talk like that. I mean, everyone thinks I should be with Skipper but why should I be forced to do what everyone says? Everyone just forgets Julien and thinks he's the absolute _worst_ choice for me. Hell, _anyone_. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't everyone just love Julien like I do, or be more accepting to him? Why do I have to hide my love? Why can't I just BE WITH HIM?

"Marlene?"

I notice tears in his eyes and I just blurt out because I can't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore Julien. I'm so _so_ scared to lose you and I know the penguins would hate the thought of me being with you and everyone would try and take me away from you. No one would think this is right like I do and no one would ever agree to me being with you because they just..just..they're so mean to you and I want to be with you Julien. I'm so scared to be taken away and I _really_ don't want to lose you. I fucking don't. Please Julien..please..please..please..I want to be public about us but I'm so scared..I'm so scared that someone will hurt you, or me, or I'll be so in love and I'll get forced to love someone I don't want to be with. It's like almost no one would agree to it. Everyone just..just..please don't leave me Julien. I'm so so _so _sorry. I want to be open but I just..just..I can't.."

I have huge tears falling from my eyes and even though I expect Julien to just get up and leave, he smiles and me and slowly stops crying.

"Marlene..why did you not telling me you were so afraid? I meaning..dis' is really what I wanted to be talking about..but I feeling very happy to knowing why you have been so sad lately. I was being so worried dat' you would be wanting to committing suicide..as..well..it is not exactly the first time I have experienced that."

He shakes his head and bites his lip for a second, but then smiles again at me.

"Shhh..everything is being okay. Your king will not leaving you. Ever. Your king loving you."

"Julien.."

"_I _loving you."

I hug him extremely tight and cry as my heart pulses in love.

"Please..please don't make me lose you.."

"You will not losing me Marlene. I will proving dis' to you. Dere' has been another thing dat' has been onto my mind as well, but I wanting you to knowing dat' starting tomorrow, we are being open."

I frown extremely deeply.

"But Julien-"

He shakes his head with a smile and kisses me.

"No, Marlene. No buts. We have been Together in Hiding for much too long. We must not assuming people will being so mean. Skipper and da' penguins would not caring. I meaning, we are not dem', so what can dey' doing about us? We having da' zoo to support us. I may not knowing much about dis' place, but I knowing dat' people here cherishing love. A lot. Dey' do not caring who, how, or what it was, but as long as two people are being together, we will being backed up. Plus, what would people wanting to taking us apart for? Skipper does not hating me. _Dat'_ much."

He chuckles and I just listen, needing to know.

"However Skipper would liking to see even his enemies being with someone to loving. I meaning, I have heard da' stories about people thinking you and Skipper should being together..but..listening. Skipper has noticed how we have been together. I do not knowing if he knowing we are being a couple, but he has caught us looking at each other, hanging out.."

I continue crying.

"H-he has?"

"Yes. I am sure. He would have done something by now if he cared. Plus, I am being very sure dat' dese' top super spy guys are to have been noticing us at night together every night, and I am being sure Skipper has been curious why my parties have not been so party-y lately. I am going to assuming dat' he has already found out. Dose' penguins are knowing _everything_ about what is to be going on, because dey' are being so nosey and pokey. Have you not thought about dat'?"

I feel my body calm down a bit and feel much more relieved of so much stress.

"..maybe. But.."

"As I was to be saying, no buts. If we were to coming out, Marlene, nothing would happening to us except for da' joy from others. I..I will being honest and saying dat' Maurice and Mort already knowing. I have..talked with Maurice a lot..and he was to be figuring out about us, and Mort was to be listening trying to grabbing da' royal feet, so-but anyways, I..he was to be really thinking dat'..well.."

He moves back a little and sits me back down on the bed and he gets down on the ground on his knees.

"What, Julien?"

I still have tears in my eyes, but they've slowed down and I'm not afraid so much anymore, but I want to know what Julien has to say.

"..I _love_ you Marlene. And..I wanting to spending da' _rest_ of my _life_ with you. _Just_ you. Nobody else. I truly loving you and..and feeling dat' you and I are _meant to be_. I..I wanting to being your mate. Your lover. Your king. Your husband."

He has shining eyes of love which could cry and I feel my heart lift high and my face glows read and the tears begin again.

"Y-you really want to be with me, Julien?"

He smiles and nods.

"Yes. I really, really do. Forever. You truly are my lover and no one else is being worth being mine. No one mattering to me like you do. I do not even caring for myself. But I do caring about you. I _always_ will. Marlene..will..will you coming open with me..and..and being my mate?"

I nearly faint as I fall forward and grab his head and cry.

"Is dis' what you wanting, too?"

I nod nearly impossibly heavy as I kiss him over and over and feel my body getting hungry for him again, but this time not stopping it.

"M-muh-muh-more than anything Julien..I love you..I _love _you I _love_ you I _LOVE _you!"

He smiles and kisses me deeply as I feel my heart strengthen and my worries are all lifted, and I feel my lower body start getting very very hungry for him, and that meaning I start to get a little wet.

"So..you would liking to 'mate' with your king?"

I blush deeply and I watch him smirk lovingly and sexually.

"Please..please go slow if you want to too..I'm..I'm still a virgin..even with a past like mine, I am..and I don't want to think about that right now..I'm just so happy.."

He smirks and nods as he gently pushes me down to my stone bed and kisses me. I moan and fall submissive to let him do as he pleases, feeling my body ache in absolute need and starvation for him to make love to me. He kisses me more and holds me down and gently moves down to my neck and begins to kiss and lick there naughtily and sexily. I respond with a blush and lightly deeper moan and feel my heart beating. I never thought that I would actually have the opportunity to do this in my life, or, at least, the kind where I'm willing and enjoy it. Julien whispers to me.

"Are you sure dat' you are wanting to doing dis' with me, Marlene? Once I taking it..no one else can."

I nod and whisper back.

"I want it more than anything in the entire universe Julien. Please..make me yours..I want to be your mate..forever..please.."

He smiles and slowly starts to kiss my body, eagerly moving one of his paws to my breast and gently petting me there, having me give him another moan to the book. I expect him to just jump in and start doing me, but I suddenly feel something wet and warm pressing into my belly button. His tongue. He's really taking this slow and wants me to enjoy it. He's succeeding. I blush madly as I feel his tongue slowly move down my body and get closer to my sex, and I'm breathing a little heavier than normal in anticipation. He brings his free paw up to my clit and presses into it, causing a gasp of pleasure from me as his tongue moves lower. He wiggles his finger into it and teases me by moving his long tongue alongside my region, and I look down in serious agony of wanting him to do it.

"Please Julien..please..I n-need iiiiiitttttttt.."

He chuckles as his finger moves to spread my vaginal lips apart and he kisses my clit, making me giggle out of sexual frustration.

"Pleeeeeeaseeeeeeee.."

He moves his fingers to spread my area farther and lets his tongue drip saliva into me, making me expand how wet I am, showing absolutely how much I love him and need this. I watch his head slowly press closer and finally touch me, and as it touches, he goes mad and pushes it all around my insides and sniffs heavily around my area.

"Mmmm..it is smelling tasty."

I blush deep and moan extremely loud from how good his tongue is, and hold my upper-body as my legs spread any my tail lowers completely.

"Nnnnn please Julien! Please, please, give me more!"

He nods and I look up a little and I can see his parts and how his sheath is hardening, which makes me pant in pleasure and wanting for him to do me. His tongue explores every inch of my insides and his nose presses against my clit and nuzzles it to try his best to give me pleasure and get me ready for heavier spots. I haven't ever had good feelings like this before. I mean, I've masturbated and figured out things on my own, but I didn't know how amazing it would feel. I always thought it'd be kind of weird to have something down there, but I _soooooooo _regret that thought now. I can smell his manhood and I can feel him really trying to give me pleasure and make me feel excellent, even though I can also tell this isn't the best that he can do with his tongue.

"Do you liking, Marlene?"

I hear a slight slurp sound and I understand that that means he's cleaning my body of what I have inside, and my blush stays on my face as I lick my lips a little and bite my tongue and pant from how good it is.

"Nnnnnyeeeeessss Julien-!"

He chuckles lightly and his mouth presses onto my vagina lips and he kisses deeply almost as if it were my mouth lips. Why, oh why didn't I just try and do this with him so much earlier? I mean, it is supposed to be about us mating and becoming mates, but it's just so good that I can't even focus on that, only how weird but amazing it feels to have his tongue slither around inside of my nether region and lap at my inner-walls, making me wetter then I've ever been in my entire life. For the first time it feels like time is stopping around us and allowing us to make love and give the pleasures we want to give to one another. Like I don't have to worry one single bit about the penguins somehow finally catching us, and that being during out mating initiation session. Of course, not, I don't give a damn anymore, as I truly just want to be with Julien, as he's _definitely_ proving to be a great and giving lover.

My lower body goes up a little and only my upper-half is laying on my stony bed as the other half is going up in the sky and clinging to Julien's head. My blush is uncontrollably mad and I can't even hold back my deep but girly moans every few seconds. I don't usually like to let people be dominant over me, but Julien is _the_ exception to that rule.

"Ohohhhhmmmmmm Julien..please..please don't stop..please.."

I turn my head a little and I notice that now his cock is fully erect, and oh my that's going to be painful at first. He certainly is the king. I giggle lightly from that thought, but that changes into an outward loud moan, as he turns me upside down so my head goes into the pillow and my butt is in the air, standing on my feet. It's extremely hard to stay up, but it feels so much better than before already. I figure he's going to keep us this way but suddenly I find myself on top of him where he's laying on his back on the bed and my face is by his fully erect, hard member to prove his maleness. I even see a little precum dripping out, when I'm so close already. At least I know _what_ is happening when I orgasm, but it feels like it'll be _insanely_ terrific when I do soon. His tongue wiggles deeper and I gasp and widen my eyes and fall frontward to accidentally take his maleness to my lips, getting his male fluid on my lips.

He chuckles and stops for a moment.

"It looking like I have found it, Marlene."

I can tell that by that he means my G spot, and without a chance for me to respond he presses his long wet tongue deeper in my tight, wet area, making greeting with my pleasure spot and telling me he loves me with each brush against it. I fall frontward again and my paws wiggle onto his erect maleness and they slowly grasp on. He gives a light purr of pleasure and I pant as I feel it getting extremely close. I look down at his sex and slowly open my mouth and let my tongue out to drag along his cockhead, blushing as I do it and tasting his pre fluid. New, sweet, with a slight want to get more. But before I can do anything he dives inside of me an his tongue laps around my clit and a paw wiggles at my spot. I moan loudly in pleasure as I finally release all over his face, and I feel him stop and lick his face, knowing that he did because his tongue hit my leg.

"Mmmm, part one is complete. Now, we must truly making love like animals."

He chuckles and I blush deeper. I want to give him pleasure by giving him the gift of oral as well, but he stops me and gently turns me around so my face is by his. He slowly drags his tongue along my cheek and chuckles in sexual love and I don't even realize how wet I am again and how quickly I'm spreading my legs. He kisses me deep and swiftly runs his paws alongside my curved body, making me respond with a blush and light moan. His lips are deep and passionate while adding a sense of lustful hunger and wanting to give me the best night of my life. I can tell he _wants_ me to remember this. Something we're going to do together. Something we won't keep in hiding. Something we're going to be honest about with anyone. Not like if someone asks, "Are you doing him?" It'd be like that. No. I mean like if someone asks, "Are you Julien's mate?" or vise versa, then yes. Exactly like that. I feel my ear go to Julien's muzzle and he whispers with a slightly male giggle.

"So..Marlene..would you liking to continue?"

I blush and hug him tight and whisper.

"More than anything.."

He gently lifts my head up and rests it into his chest. Mmm, he is pretty strong. Spirited, at least.

"Are you being sure you wanting dis'? Once I doing it, I can not taking it ba-"

"Of course I want it Julien. I've wanted this for so long and I want to be yours. No one else's. I can't handle not being yours any more. Please!"

He looks into my eyes and I show deep love mixed with slight need and sadness because I literally do need him to claim me his. Not want. Need. I can't handle the stress any longer. If I can't have my life with him soon, I know I'll end up hurting myself. When it comes to things I want I don't give too much show, but when it comes to something I _need_, that's a _seriously_ different story. No. Not even a story. What's the longest kind of book there is? 'Eh, what's it matter, to the humans I'm just a dumb animal who won't ever read or write. Just entertain. No matter!

I suddenly gasp as I had lost focus again, and while that happened Julien moved his piece of length to my area and push just the tip of the head inside.

"Are you being okay?"

He has a worried look like he doesn't want to hurt me and he'll go as slow as he has to for me to enjoy it. I slowly lean close and kiss him as I lower myself very slowly onto him, lightly cringing a little because I've never had anything in me, and it hurts a little. He gently grabs my hips and holds me in place and leans back to speak.

"Letting me doing dis' Marlene..I do not wanting to hurting you and I wanting you to enjoying dis'. It is going to hurt for some time, but I promising dat' we can stopping at any time until you can being ready."

I very slowly nod as I let him take control and slowly press in me. I mean, I know that Julien loves me and all, but I _never _would have thought he'd be so slow and careful for me. I mean, it is expected from a loving mate and everything, but even though I love Julien, I _know_ he's already lost his virginity. He's a damn _king__, _or so I believe. I'd believe it. I haven't heard of a place called Madagascar by anyone before him, but if he has Maurice and Mort as followers, or, at least Maurice to _still_ be under his reign, then he definitely has to be a king. Besides, he wouldn't lie to me..right?

I groan in pain as he kisses me and runs his paws along my breasts and press further into me. Very slowly, but his size is really big. Ugh, just the thought of anything in the past of ever having been-

"Are you hurt, Marlene?"

I shake my head but I'm not being honest and me grinding my teeth openly shows it enough for him. He whispers.

"It will going away soon. I promising dat da pain is worth da pleasure to come. But you knowing I will not forcing dis' if you wanting me to stopping. At any time, just aski-"

"No Julien..I don't want to stop..it hurts but I want you to claim me your mate. I can't go another day withou-"

"Shhhh..I understanding, Marlene, my queen..I understanding entirely."

He kisses me deeply again and holds still inside of me as his soft loving purr mixes with my moans and groans, from mixture of small pleasure or large pain. I can feel that he's most likely about a third of the way inside of me. He stays in place as my arms go tight around him, still grinding my teeth and panting hard. I swear, if I were human, I'd be sweating right now. Is it normal to so quickly? Julien barely seems to show any satisfaction, but also no dissatisfaction. Am I good inside? Does he like it? I'm scared he's not enjoying it.

Fuck, I haven't even realized I'm crying again. I keep too much of my emotions bottled up. Julien whispers while blowing on my tears gently.

"It is okay Marlene. Just relaxing. Your king is here and holding you. It will being very fun and romantic for both of us, once you enjoy it, beautiful. I promising."

I nod and begin doing the best I can to ignore the pain. I mean, it doesn't feel like I'm dying, and I'm not just saying that because there's that slight sensation of over satisfactory pleasure, but it's like I'm being morphed very slowly from the inside out.

"Mmmm..I am being sorry Marlene, but you are just being very tight..it feeling goooooood.."

I blush deeply and close my eyes, not sure if it's a good or bad thing that I am so tight. I feel him pressing deeper and the more he goes, the more it hurts, but at the same time the more it feels like the pain is beginning to go away. Does that make sense? It doesn't matter, just-

"Pleeeease Julien..don't stop.."

He nods and kisses me gently while bringing his face to rest his nose on mine, and whispers as our eyes stare into one another.

"I would not giving up dis' moment for anything, Marlene."

I gasp and widen my eyes as I suddenly feel him press into something inside of me, and my paws clenching hard into his fur. He groans and grids his teeth as he stands still again and whispers.

"Nnrrghhh..I thinking dat' was being your hymen..you will be bleeding Marlene..but I promising it will going away and you will feeling very very very good.."

Even more tears slide from my eyes and it's an almost shout.

"When?"

He gives a handsome smirk and kisses my forehead, while small tears break free from my eyes. I don't feel any hault inside of me as his cock presses farther and suddely again I feel something being pressed, but this time it feels SOOOOOOOOOOO much better. My eyes shoot open faster than a fired bullet and a loud moan of pleasure comes from me, mixed with a globber of drool to slither out of my lips. He chuckles and runs his paws along my breasts again and nuzzles my fur there as his tongue slides out and sticks to my nipple, slobbering it with his saliva and them just getting hard and sensitive. I pant hard as he stands still inside of me and I can't even move or respond from how suddenly amazing that felt.

He continues chuckling as his long member presses even deeper to grind against that area again. Wait, is that my G spot? That seriously feels fucking fantastic! I feel my vaginal lips press onto his fur and his testicles pressing onto my butt and tail, and I can feel it really wet and sticky. I know that this is the hilt and that is as big as it will go. He continues to lick my breasts and move my upper chest as his cock begins to slowly thrust in and out of me, causing my mouth to just gape open and head to fall back, with my eyes just shining bright with a continuous moan escaping my throat.

"F-faster! Faster!"

He chuckles yet again as he obeys and slowly begins to pull back his dick. I moan hard as he does and I watch him with my gaping mouth, drooling my saliva and readying for the impact. It doesn't take him long to look in my eyes and he whispers silently and slowly. "Getting ready Marlene.." He says, "..because here I coming."

His body slams into mine and his royal member pounds into me to stretch me and find my bodies pleasant places. His paw goes above my sex and lightly pinches my clitoris, causing me to nearly scream in pleasure and dig my paws in his back deeper, just as his maleness goes deeper in me, as well.

"Ju-Li-En!"

I vibrate as I call out his name in mass pleasure and affection.

"Marlene.."

His soft vibrant whisper echoes down my soul and twines with my very being to show he doesn't care much for the pleasure in action, instead, the point of showing he loves me, and knowing that I love him. I have a few more tears come from how much I love him and how much I need him, and he kisses them away as he continues to press in and out of me, slowly getting faster and faster with each intrusion inside. I open my eyes a bit and look at him and I note how he sort of has a worried look on his face, but I'm assuming that that's because he doesn't want to hurt me, and hopes I'm not crying out of pain. I kiss him hard and he kisses back and holds my waist while tickling my vaginal area, making me grunt and shimmer in enjoyment. With each passing second I get more and more into it and I have absolutely no control or care for being my normal, somewhat secretive self. I just feel so free, so open, so wild!

"Marlene? Are you being okay?"

I tackle him extremely hard but not too tight and I've lost absolute control now. I'm completely feral now and this time I actually feel I can control myself! I have a long lusty chuckle and watch his worried eyes as he starts to slow down in slight fear that I'm going to get someone hurt, myself hurt, or even himself hurt. I kiss him hard and whisper, because now I know what I'm doing and want to be this way.

"It's okay Julien..I'm free.."

I slam myself down on him and beckon for him to go deeper and faster as I feel everything inside of me just flowing and growing. His handsome smile returns in knowledge that I'm finally capable to be me and who I want to be, and I must still look the same because I haven't seen his attraction look to me change one bit. I'd caught a glimpse of what I looked like outside of the zoo before Julien helped me figure out how to be normal out there, and I look MENACING when I'm like that! That definitely isn't me. But who cares about that, just go faster Julien, faster! FASTER!

I see his smirk just get bigger and bigger and he groans deep as I feel him release precum in me, and I somewhat purr and pant from how good it feels to feel some kind of his see in me. If only it could bare offspring, that would be the best! THE BEST!

"Mmmm Marlene..your king is usually lasting longer..but he has never felt so in love with you."

"Faster Julien faster! I'm gonna-"

I feel him completely beat into my inner spot and I howl in pleasure as I release my entire fluids and drool from how good it feels.

"JULIEN!"

I also feel a few more thrusts in him and his eyes close and his teeth grind together, and I hold him tight and with tears of joy coming from my eyes, I beg.

"Please Julien! Claim me! Claim me! Claim me!"

"My queen!"

I can feel one more heavy thrust and soon I can feel his bodily junction of fluids devour my insides and come together with my own and I ingest as much of it in my system I can as I cry in the happiest I have ever been, wanting every moment forever to be like this with my Julien. My King Julien. Mine.

"Mmmmggg..dat'..was lovely."

I blush and silently giggle as I hold him close and feel his maleness slightly shrink in me and him slowly pull out, and his juice and mine swim out and stick to our fur and get on the stoney bed of mine. He chuckles from it and I have hearts in my eyes as my wildness be dings to die down.

"Maybe now you are controlling your wildness, my queen."

I smile and holds him tight.

"I go wild when I feel my best, King Julien..and right now, I feel better than I ever have my entire life."

He kisses my nose and whispers silently to me.

"No other being in da' entire universe could comparing to my beautiful Queen Marlene. We are mated now..claimed to each other and no other can taking us apart. I will not let dem'. And da' penguins will not getting in our way no matter what. Before in things I have let dem' win very much, just as da' bossy penguin has let me win some. But importantly, he will not win you."

I blush and giggle again.

"Are you saying he wants me?"

He smiles and nuzzles my muzzle.

"Who could not?"

My face hots up red and I relax into him.

"You know exactly what to say to make a girl blush hard, King Julien."

"Anything at all for my Queen Marlene. Anything."

I close my eyes and hold onto him to never let go, as his grip on me is light with care, but strong with passionate romance.

"Just don't let me isolate myself from sharing my thoughts, and get too worried over anything."

His paw pets my back and gives me warmth.

"I promising, Marlene."

I purr again and lightly breath, wanting to finally be able to sleep in the same bed as my king. I haven't felt as happy as I do now and I know that I can look forward to the future. I don't have to look at my past or fear anything. Even if my past were to catch up to me, I know Julien would help me be strong enough to overcome anything. I'm so dumb to assume he'd let the penguins do anything to me. No one would let them. And whether or not the humans would care if I'm here or not, I know that the others here that are my friends would find out and make the penguins look terrible. But then again..they aren't even that bad. Sure, Skipper doesn't really get along with Julien, but they're more likely rivals, not enemies. I'm sure he'd be glad to see both of us happy. Besides, I'm sure it's more likely that mammals would cross and breed than a bird and mammal. It's kinda hard for me to believe Skipper would like me, so that makes me feel warmer. Maybe that falcon girl I heard about would want to be with him one day. Or maybe he's just into men.

I giggle at the thought and Julien snuggles me close to him.

"Dat' most beautiful laugh.."

"My kings handsome and royal, deep voice.."

He chuckles and pets me more.

"I promising to be right here in da' morning."

I smile in his honesty that I can see, and nod.

"I promise to be here, too, Julien."

He gives me one more kiss and I almost barely hear his eyes close, if you can even hear that. My grip on him stays light but I still hold him with enough strength to show that I won't let him leave me, and I know he won't, either. Each of his words and how he sounds shows and proves just how honest and truthful he is. 'Eh, that's the same thing, honest and truth, but I like to think like this anyway. Long in my thoughts. Deep inside. With Julien. Where we're Together In Hiding, until a new day tomorrow, that is.

Everything is silent for some time and I start hearing Julien snore, and I blush from how cute it is. My eyes have stayed closed but I just can't sleep. I'm too in the moment with the love of my life. I suddenly hear some pitter pattering but I keep my eyes closed in some fear to what that could be. I hear a loud whisper.

"Cover the Private's eyes!"

I hear something slap and it was Skipper's voice. I guess some of our mess didn't get cleaned up..

"Um..mission aborted.."

"I still saw Skipper.."

Another slap.

"You didn't see anything young Private..just back away and pretend this is nothing..Kowalski, put under record that Ring-Tail and Marlene are..possibly a couple."

"Does this go under classified files sir?"

"Yes. Keep this as far from our worries as possible."

I hear a hoarse laugh and it must be Rico, and I hear fast pattering leave my home. I pass out from relief that I really have my freedom, and they won't bother me about this..thank you Sky Spirits..thank you for making sure I don't have to be in Hiding..but I can still be together with Julien..forever..

~Fin..

Note- A big thank you to Leonardo15 for your assistance with this story. I couldn't have done it without your ideas. ~Foxmur..


End file.
